Talk:Avalanche Abaasy/@comment-32380429-20170624184223
I remember this guy scared the bejeezuz out of me. In rpgs exploration is one of my top things, so you can imagined how thrilled i was to get up there in the ruins for the first time. On my first visit to valak, i just followed the quests and left all areas i couldnt reach for my next visit. When i figure it out on how to get up there in the summit, i was very careful not to die until i got to a checkpoint (yeah it never cross my mind to save, lame) so i was hiding from the large behemoths using the crystals and waiting from them to turn so i can walk stuck to the wall, all of a sudden the game goes dark and the crystals shine gone too, i looked around seeing what the hell happened and BOOM damn dragon in front of me. I started to run like a headless chicken and found a small stone arc south east of the ruins and noticed he couldnt follow, yet the battle music was still there. A minute later, i noticed he is still walking, but it appears im not in his line of vision, because he is not attacking, with physical or magical abilities. I make sure i dont move a muscle and engage with my casters group, melia, riki and sharla. The first one to die is riki, i dont know why or how, but i didnt bother to find out, my main character, melia was alive and thats all that mattterered to me. Ad soon as my party gauge goes up, sharla dies trying to revive riki. So be it. I remain under the arc firing away all my magic abilities. I always summon 2 lightning to enhance my ether dmg and started casting fire, earth, ice, etc anything that would continue doing dmg like bleed or poison. I was doing very little dmg because his hp bar was moving about 1mm for every 10 spells. I dont remember how long it took to beat him, but my weapons,arnors, gems, arts and skills were not prepared for this battle, to which i hated myself. Since i did not know if this guy was a one time only appearance, i made sure i didnt do anything stupid like dying. Like i said, his hp was incredibly high because it was like fighting a mechon with non-mechon dmg effect or monado enchant or magic. I was alone with melia and at most i was lv85 because i had not beat the game and i had recently discovered sprint shoes quickstep 10%. I had no topple, no dmg enhancers, no added bonuses. If i have to guess, this battle lasted over 8 hours if not more because i went to bed around 5am and i remember this was like 30-60 mins after i started playing and the sun was a little over the horizon the day before. So yes guys, you can bear this guy without preparing your characters, but it involves doing this stone arc visibility impairment. My 2nd battle with fiora, shulk and dunban was way faster, maybe 45mins, but that was because my 50+ hits chain link attack dmg missed a few hits. Otherwise he would have died in less than 30 mins. As for gems, i only used spike protection and my regular set of quickstep, hp recover, double hits and haste. The guy is tough but once you know how to get a hold of the battle system combos, even aabasy can be killed with little effort.